Why Do You Love Me
by Lee Haerieun
Summary: cinta tak memandang apapun. Aku mencintaimu bukan karena kecantikan maupun pesonamu. Aku mencintai apapun yang ada pada dirimu. Kepolosanmu, kemanjaanmu, kebaikanmu, bahkan keburukkanmupun jika ada aku akan tetap mencintaimu / HaeHyuk / YAOI / boys Love.
1. Chapter 1

**Why Do You Love Me**

**Cast (Lee Donghae x Lee Hyukjae) and other cast**

**Pairing : HaeHyuk**

**Rate T**

**Genre : Drama, Romance**

**Warning !**

**YAOI, BxB, BL, Cerita abal, gak menarik, banyak Typo, gak sesuai sama judulnya**

**Summary : cinta tak memandang apapun. Aku mencintaimu bukan karena kecantikan maupun pesonamu. Aku mencintai apapun yang ada pada dirimu. Kepolosanmu, kemanjaanmu, kebaikanmu, bahkan keburukkanmupun jika ada aku akan tetap mencintaimu.**

**.**

**.**

Annyeong reader. Riyy kembalii hihi~ *emang ada yang nunggu?* . kali ini Riyy gak mau bikin ff angst lagi deh. Riyy mau buat yang biasa aja hehe. Okelah langsung baca ne~ jangan lupa ripiuw kekeke~ .

.

.

Happy reading^^

.

.

**Eunhyuk POV**

Hari ini seperti biasa, hujan turun dengan derasnya. Bukannya aku membenci hujan tetapi tidak mesti setiap harikan hujan turun. Sudah tiga hari berturut-turut hujan selalu mengguyur kota Seoul, membuatku harus ekstra menjaga daya tahan tubuhku agar tidak cepat ambruk. Ah ne sebelumnya perkenalkan, namaku Lee Hyukjae. Orang suka memanggilku Eunhyuk atau Hyukkie bagi teman dekatku. Sebentar lagi usiaku akan menginjak 19 tahun dan aku masih menyandang status mahasiswa di salah satu perguruan tinggi swasta yang ada di Kota Seoul-ELF University.

Aahh hujan semakin deras saja membuatku terpaksa merapatkan jaket yang kupakai. Saat ini aku berada di halte untuk menunggu bus guna pulang kerumah. Tadinya aku sudah menelepon tetapi dia sedang sibuk dikantornya. Eommaku? Tidak mungkinkan aku yang seorang namja ini merepotkan eommaku-meskipun juga seorang namja- hanya karena tidak bisa pulang kerumah lebih awal akibat hujan.

Kududukkan diriku pada bangku tunggu yang ada dihalte itu hingga tiba-tiba seseorang datang menghampiriku-ani lebih tepatnya berlari kearahku dengan tubuh yang setengah basah.

"Annyeong" sapanya padaku sambil tersenyum. Sesaat kutatap wajah namja itu.

Sangat tampan. Mirip seorang pangeran yang sering diceritakan di dongeng-dongeng. Wajahnya semakin tampan dengan keadaanya sekarang ini, rambut yang basah dengan air yang menetes dari rambutnya dan menuruni wajah tampannya.

Deg

Aishh kenapa jantungku terasa berlomba untuk memompa darahku.

Aigoo apa yang kau pikirkan Hyukkie, demi Tuhan dia itu namja. Segera kualihkan pandanganku dari namja tampan tadi.

"Hei Annyeong" kudengar dia kembali menyapaku karena aku tidak membalas sapaannya tadi

"A-Annyeong" balasku gugup dan sedikit tersenyum kecil. Aneh kenapa dia terdiam dan menatap wajahku seperti itu? Apa ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?

**Eunhyuk Pov End**

.

**Donghae POV**

Hari inipun sama saja. Masih hujan juga. Huh hari ini juga aku tidak bawa mobil karena hyung-ku –Sungmin- memakainya hari ini. Tidak ada cara lain selain pulang dengan menaiki Bus. Kelangkahkan kakiku menuju halte Bus. Aku tersenyum saat melihatnya ada disana lagi. Ya dia ada disana. Seorang namja yang membuatku jatuh dalam pesonanya. Pesona akan keindahan dari semua yang ada pada dirinya. Seorang namja yang membuatku harus menjauhi semua Yeoja maupun Namja yang mendekatiku setahun belakangan ini. Ya dia adalah Lee Hyukjae namja manis yang sekarang ini sedang berada di halte untuk menunggu Bus.

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan sedikit berlari menuju Halte itu. Aku sadar sekarang aku setengah basah karena harus berlari menerobos hujan tanpa pelindung apapun.

"Annyeong" sapaku sesaat setelah sampai di halte. Kulihat dia hanya memandangku dengan tatapan yang sulit ku artikan.

"Hei annyeong" sapaku kembali saat tidak mendapat balasan darinya.

"A-Annyeong" jawabnya gugup dan sedikit tersenyum. Sesaat aku tertegun melihatnya. Senyuman itu merupakan senyuman yang sangat indah. Senyuman yang dapat membuat hati semua orang luluh dan tersenyum balik ketika melihatnya. Aku terus menatap wajahnya ketika dia kembali mengeluarkan suaranya yang sangat indah untuk ku dengar.

"Uhm Mian tapi, apa ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?" tanyanya polos membuatku tersadar dari acara lamunanku

"E-eh M-Mian bukan begitu" jawabku gugup sembari mengelus tengkuk belakangku guna menghilangkan kegugupanku

"Habis kau memperhatikan wajahku terlalu lama" ucapnya kemudian sambil mempotkan bibirnya.

Aku tercengang. Aigoo kenapa namja ini manis sekali.

"uhm…"

"Lee Donghae. Panggil saja Hae" ucapku memotong ucapannya

"Donghae? Aku Lee Hyukjae. Panggil saja Eunhyuk" ucapnya masih dengan senyuman manisnya itu.

"Aku sudah tahu" gumamku

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanyanya tak mengerti. Mungkin dia sedikit mendengar gumamanku

"E-eh ani lupakan"

Kulihat dia mengagguk imut. Aku kembali mematung. Jantungku semakin berdetak kencang dibuatnya. Oh Tuhan ini sangat tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungku. Tahu begini aku akan terus memperhatikannya dari jauh.

"D-Donghae" panggilnya lagi

"Ne" ucapku sembari menatap wajahnya

"emm apa kau juga mahasiswa disini?" tanyanya polos

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku "Ne"

"Kau juga kan? Kau mahasiswa seni tari modern dan merupakan ketua dari club dance yang ada dikampus. Selain itu kau juga mahasiswa tingkat empat yang sama denganku" ucapku sambil terus menatapnya.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanyanya bingung.

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaannya. Aku memang mengetahui semua tentang dirinya. Saat pertemuan tak sengaja setahun lalu di kantin kampus aku sudah terpesona padanya dan mencari tahu semua tentang dirinya. Yah meski aku tahu dia adalah sorang namja-dan akupun sama- tetapi dia berbeda dengan namja lainnya. Dia terlalu anggun dan terlalu cantik atau manis? Ah yang jelas dia berbeda.

"Hae kau melamun" ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangannya didepan wajahku

"E-Eh?" aku tertegun ketika dia memanggilky 'Hae'

"Busnya sudah datang. Apa kau mau tetap disini?"

"Aniya. Ayo kita naik" balasku sambil berdiri. Tanpa sadar aku menggandeng tangannya untuk memasuki bus.

**Donghae PoV End**

.

Donghae masih terus menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk sampai mereka duduk dibangku paling belakang bus itu.

"Hae bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku?" Tanya Eunhyuk polos

Donghae menatap wajah Eunhyuk sekilas lalu beralih menatap tangannya yang masih setia menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk.

"Mi-Mian aku tidak bermaksud" ucap Donghae gelagapan lalu menarik tangannya dengan perlahan.

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum dan memandangi pemandangan diluar melalui jendela bus yang ada disampingnya.

Lain Eunhyuk, lain pula Donghae, saat ini namja tampan itu tengah memandagi lekat wajah Eunhyuk yang terlihat sangat manis. Sesekali rambut Eunhyuk tertiup angin yang masuk melalui celah kaca bus yang agak sedikit terbuka menambah kadar kemanisan di wajah Eunhyuk.

"Hei Hyukkie. Rumahmu sudah sampai. Apa kau tak mau turun?" seketika pertanyaan Donghae menghentikan lamunan Eunhyuk.

"ooh sudah sampai. Baiklah aku duluan ne~. pay-pay Hae" ucap Eunhyuk sembari berdiri dari bangku yang didudukinya dan melangkah menuju pintu Bus.

Sesaat setelah Bus melaju kembali Eunhyuk tertegun

"Dari mana dia tahu rumahku? Apa aku sudah memberitahunya alamatku?" gumam Eunhyuk.

sedetik kemudian Eunhyuk mengangkat bahunya. Tak mau ambil pusing dengan Donghae yang menurutnya sangat 'aneh' dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke pekarangan rumahnya.

.

**Eunhyuk's House**

"Eomma aku pulaang" teriak seorang namja manis yang diketahui bernama Eunhyuk saat memasuki pintu rumahnya.

"Selamat datang chagi" ucap seorang namja berlesung pipit berwajah malaikat dan terlihat sangat berwibawa- Leeteuk.

"Eomaaa~" Eunhyuk berlari kearah namja yang dipanggilnya eomma dan memeluk eommanya dengan erat.

"Aigoo apa yang terjadi dengan anak eomma eoh?" Leeteuk membalas pelukkan anak semata wayangnya dan mengusap lembut surai platinum Eunhyuk.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu hari ini chagi? Menyenangkan?" Leeteuk melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap lembut wajah Eunhyuk.

"Eung. Sangat menyenangkan Eomma" jawab Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kau merasa lelah? Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri dengan dance-mu itu chagi" ucap Leeteuk lembut sembari terus mengelus lembut rambut Eunhyuk.

"Eomma, eomma jangan khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja dan akan selalu baik-baik saja" ucap Eunhyuk lembut dan mengecup pipi kanan Leeteuk.

"Ne~ jangan membuat eomma dan appa khawatir ne~. eomma dan appa sangat menyayangimu chagi" Leeteuk memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk erat dan menangis di bahu anaknya itu.

"Eomma uljima~ Hyukkie janji akan baik-baik saja. Eomma percayakan pada Hyukkie" Eunhyuk menghapus air mata eommanya.

"Ne chagi eomma percaya" ucap Leeteuk lalu kembali memeluk tubuh anaknya yang kian hari semakin kurus.

"Hei Hei ada apa ini? Kenapa siang-siang begini sudah berpelukkan?" sebuah protes menghentikan moment mengharukan antara ibu dan anak yang tengah berpelukkan.

"Appaa~" Eunhyuk berlari menubruk tubuh sang appa yang baru saja pulang dari kantornya.

"Hei anak manja. Kenapa jadi semakin manja seperti ini eoh?" ucap Kangin appa dari Eunhyuk sembari mencubit pipi Eunhyuk gemas.

"Aww appo apaa" ringis Eunhyuk sambil mengusap pipinya yang sedikit memerah akibat cubitan sayang sang appa.

"Sudah, sudah. Hyukkie cepat masuk kekamarmu dan ganti bajumu. Bajumu agak sedikit lembab. Kau juga Yeobo cepat ganti baju kerjamu" ucap Leeteuk pada Eunhyuk dan Kangin sembari berjalan menuju arah dapur.

"Ne Eomma/yeobo" sahut Eunhyuk dan Kangin serentak lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya masing-masing.

.

**Donghae's House**

"Hei ikan ada apa denganmu? Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri begitu?" ucap seorang namja jangkung berambut ikal yang merupakan adik Donghae-Lee Kyuhyun- pada seorang namja tampan berwajah ikan yang baru saja memasuki rumahnya.

"YAAK EVIL MAGNAE BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU IKAN. DAN PANGGIL AKU DENGAN SEBUTAN HYUNG" bentak Donghae pada Kyuhyun lalu melemparkan sebuah majalah yang kebetulan ada disamping tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

"Yaak sakit tahu" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sukses terkena lemparan majalah dari sang hyung. "Lagian wajahmu juga mirip dengan ikan. Dasar pangeran ikan" lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Apa ? Kau tahu evil? Wajahmu itu sebenarnya lebih mirip dengan wajah iblis dibandingkan dengan wajah manusia" geram Donghae

"YAAK"-Kyu

"APA"_Hae

"LEE DONGHAE, LEE KYUHYUN HENTIKAN PERTENGKARAN KALIAN" suara lembut tetapi sangat menggelegar(?) itu sukses membuat pertengkaran antara Donghae dan Kyuhyun berhenti.

"Dia yang mulai duluan Sungmin hyung" ucap Kyuhyun yang memasang wajah memelasnya tetapi gagal(?).

"YAAK iblis, jangan memutar balikkan fakta"_Hae

"Apa? Tadikan kau duluan yang melemparku dengan majalah sialan itu"_Kyu

"Itu semua karenamu yang-"

"DIAAAAAMM" dan teriakan panjang itupun sukses membuat Donghae dan Kyuhyun kembali membatu.

"Sungminnie ada apa ini? Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu" ucap seorang namja berwajah cantik dengan kulit seputih saljunya-Lee Kibum- yang baru saja keluar dari arah dapur.

"Eomma sebaiknya kau pisahkan kedua anak ini" ucap Sungmin pada namja yang dipanggilnya eomma sembari menunjuk wajah Donghae dan Sungmin.

"Wae?" Tanya kibum tak mengerti.

"Arghh aku bisa mati muda jika terus melihat dan mendengar mereka bertengkar setiap hari." Ucap Sungmin frustasi.

Sungmin adalah anak tertua dari keluarga ini. Lee Siwon dan Lee kibum merupakan orang tuanya. Sungmin juga mempunyai dua orang adik yang sifatnya benar-benar berbeda 180 derajat berbanding terbalik dan itu membuat mereka tak pernah akur. Sungmin sendiri sebenarnya anak yang manis tetapi jika kedua dongsaengnya itu telah bertengkar, manis yang ada dalam dirinya menguap begitu saja.

"Hae, Kyu ada apa lagi ini? Kenapa kalian bertengkar lagi?" Tanya Kibum lembut.

"Dia yang memulai eomma" ucap Donghae sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca sekarang ini. Aigoo tampaknya pangeran ikan ini sudah sangat kesal dengan kelakukan sang adik.

"Mwo? Kau yang melemparku hyung" ucap kyuhyun tak terima.

"sudahlah. Hae pergilah kekamarmu dan ganti pakaianmu. Pakaianmu agak basah" ucap Kibum lembut pada Donghae.

"Ne Eomma" Donghae lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua rumahnya. Rasa senangnya akibat bertemu dan mengobrol dengan Eunhyuk menguap begitu saja saat dongsaeng evilnya itu kembali mengajaknya bertengkar.

"Dasar ikan cengeng"_Kyu

PLETAK

"Sungmin hyung appo" ringis Kyuhyun saat kepalanya dijitak Sungmin

"Jaga bicaramu. Dia itu hyung-mu. Jangan seenaknya bicara" jelas Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya memajukan bibirnya kedepan tanda tak setuju dan kesal dengan perkataan Sungmin. Sedangkan kibum hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat tingkah ketiga aegyanya.

'Dasar anak-anak. Kapan mereka akan dewasa?' batin Kibum.

.

.

.

**At ELF university**

Pagi ini seperti biasa. Suasana kampus yang sangat digemari oleh seluruh remaja di Korea sangat ramai seperti biasa. Kampus itu merupakan kampus seni yang terdiri dari lima buah gedung yang semuanya mempunyai 13 lantai dan dapat menampung lebih dari seribu mahasiswa. selain itu ELF University juga memiliki semua fasilitas lengkap sesuai dengan jurusannya masing-masing.

Sebuah mobil Sport berwarna biru terlihat memasukki pekarangan kampus. Sedetik kemudian terlihat seorang namja beparas tampan turun dari dalam mobil itu. Namja itu menggunakan kemeja berwarna sama dengan mobilnya dan celana jeans berwarna senada. Tak lupa pula kaca mata hitam yang dikenakannya menambah kadar ketampanan dari namja itu.

Namja yang diketahui bernama Donghae itu melangkah menjauhi mobilnya sembari memakai(?) tas punggungnya. Langkahnya terhenti saat matanya menangkap sesosok namja manis yang baru saja turun dari mobil Audi A5 8T berwarna merah.

"Gumawo appa. Pay-pay" samar-samar Donghae mendengar namja manis tadi mengucapakan terimakasih pada orang didalam mobil itu dan melambaikan tangannya pada mobil yang telah melaju menjauhinya.

Namja manis tadi menurunkan lambaian tangannya dan berjalan memasuki halaman kampus. Namja tadi sedikit tersenyum ketika mata bulat nan sipitnya menangkap sesosok orang atau lebih tepatnya namja tampan yang sedang menatapnya intens.

"Selamat pagi Hae" sapa Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum lalu menghampiri namja yang tadi dipanggilnya Donghae.

"Selamat pagi Hyukkie" balas Donghae lalu dan tersenyum lembut pada Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa tak masuk?" Tanya Eunhyuk polos dan memriringkan sedikit kepalanya membuat dirinya semakin imut dimata Donghae.

"Aku menunggumu. Khajja kita masuk" Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk lembut dan berjalan dengan tangannya yang masih menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk.

"H-Hae apa yang kau lakukan. Semua orang menatap kita" ucap Eunhyuk malu. Tak bisa dipungkiri saat ini wajah Eunhyuk tengah memerah bak tomat matang.

"Gwaenchana Hyukkie. Mereka hanya iri pada kita" ucap Donghae santai tanpa melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Eunhyuk.

"Hae sebenarnya kita mau kemana? Dan lagi aku pikir kau bukan mahasiswa dari jurusan dance karena aku tak pernah melihatmu." Ucap Eunhyuk yang berhasil menghentikan langkah Donghae dan berbalik menghadap Eunhyuk.

"Aku akan mengantarmu kekelasmu terlebih dulu setelah itu aku akan ke ruanganku sendiri. Ah iya aku memang bukan mahasiswa jurusan dance. Aku mahasiswa jurusan acting" ucap Donghae lembut lalu menarik kembali tangan Eunhyuk yang masih berada dalam genggamannya. Eunhyuk hanya pasrah diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Nah sudah sampai" ucap Donghae setelah mencapai pintu kelas Eunhyuk. Bagaimana Donghae tahu kelas Eunhyuk? Hei dari awal sudah kubilang Kalau Donghae itu sudah tertarik pada Eunhyuk sejak setahun yang lalu jadi dia mencari tahu semua tentang Eunhyuk termasuk kelas Eunhyuk.

"e-eh? Sudah sampai? Uhm kalau begitu gumawo Hae" ucap Eunhyuk sambil menunduk malu.

Donghae hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengelus lembut kepala Eunhyuk.

"Cheonman. Tak usah sungkan begitu. Aku akan selalu ada jika kau membutuhkanku. Nah sekarang masuklah"

Eunhyuk bingung dengan semua perkataan Donghae tapi dia tak bisa bertanya apapun. Eunhyuk hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan masuk kedalam kelasnya.

Setelah melihat Eunhyuk duduk dibangkunya, Donghae kembali tersenyum pada Eunhyuk dan membalikkan badannya bermaksud untuk kembali menuju ruangannya yang berada diseberang gedung jurusan dance ini.

"Hae" suara berat namun lembut itu berhasil menginterupsi langkah Donghae. Donghae berbalik dan dapat dilihatnya hyung-nya yang mais itu sedang berdiri menghadapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Hae? Kau tidak sedang mencariku kan?" Tanya sungmin. Sungmin sendri adalah mahasiswa tingkat enam di universitas yang sama dengan Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Bedanya Sungmin mengambil jurusan seni music terapan modern yang gedungnya memang disatukan dengan gedung jurusan tari modern-dance. Sedangkan Kyuhyun adalah mahasiswa tingkat dua di jurusan vocal.

"I-Itu A-aku hanya ehmm" Donghae hanya mengelus tengkuk belakangnya dan memandangi kelas Eunhyuk yang belum terlalu jauh dari tempatnya. Dia kembali tersenyum saat mendapati namja itu tengah tertawa dengan teman kelasnya.

"Donghae?" Sungmin kembali memanggil nama Dongsaengnya itu yang saat ini tengah tersenyum tak jelas.

"Ah itu aku hanya kebetulan lewat saja Minnie hyung. Aku pergi dulu ne. annyeong" ucap Donghae cepat lalu berlari meninggalkan Sungmin yang tengah keheranan.

"Numpang lewat? Bukannya jurusan acting ada disebelah gedung ini? Bagaimaa bisa dia sampai lewat kesini. Apa dia berjalan sambil tidur?" berbagai pertanyaan berputar dikepala Sungmin.

"Sudahlah. Anak itu memang sudah aneh kok" ucap sungmin kemudian lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

**At Dance practice Room**

Seorang namja manis sedang meliuk-liukkan badannya sesuai irama music yang mengalun pada tape yang ada disampingnya. Peluh bercucuran membasahi wajah dan tubuh rampingnya tetapi dia masih enggan menyelesaikan tariannya. Ya namja itu adalah Eunhyuk. Dia sedang melatih gerakkan dance-nya di ruang latihan itu. Eunhyuk masih terus menari hingga seseorang datang dan mematikan tape yang tadinya terus mengalun. Eunhyuk berhenti dari acara menarinya dan menoleh kearah samping.

"Kenapa dimatikan Taeminnie?" protes Eunhyuk pada namja yang baru saja mematikan tape-Taemin.

"Sudahlah hyung. Aku lihat dari tadi kau menari terus. Apa kau tidak lelah?"

"Aku hanya melatih gerakkan baruku dan itu baru sepuluh menit yang lalu" ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Hah hyung, hyung berhenti bertingkah seperti itu"

"Ishh kau ini. Cepat nyalakan lagi tape-nya"

"Shireo~. Sudah cukup latihanmu untuk hari ini hyung. Kau terlalu memaksakan diri. Istirahatlah dulu"

"Kau ini seperti eommaku saja" ujar Eunhyuk lalu duduk diatas lantai ruang latuhan itu.

Taemin tersenyum melihat tingkah manja dari sunbaenya sekaligus sepupunya itu.

"Hyung jika kau memaksakan diri terus maka tubuhmu akan kelelahan dan bisa saja kau down lagi" ucap Taemin sedih lalu duduk disamping Eunhyuk.

"Jangan khawatir seperti itu Minnie. Aku ini namja kuat" Eunhyuk memukul dadanya sendiri memperlihatkan pada Taemin bahwa dirinya adalah namja yang kuat.

"Benarkah? Tapi menurutku kau itu tidak cocok dibilang kuat hyung. Kau lebih cocok di bilang namja manis" ucap Taemin sambil terkikik geli.

"YaaK aku ini namja Minnie. Mana ada namja yang manis. Yang ada juga yeoja yang bisa disebut manis" protes Eunhyuk.

"Kau tahu hyung, kau semakin manis jika marah seperti itu. bwuahahahah" tawa Taeminpun pecah dan berlari meninggakan Eunhyuk yang tengah menahan kesal.

Eunhyuk yang merasa ditertawakan segera berdiri dari duduknya dan berlari mengejar Taemin.

"YAAK LEE TAEMIN. AWAS KAU"

.

.

.

**Donghae POV**

Waah sudah sore rupanya. Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak melamun hari ini sehingga tak sadar jika hari sudah sesore ini. Tentu saja aku melamunkan Hyukkie-KU. Benar sekarang ini aku sudah berani mengklaim Hyukkie adalah milikku dan sebentar lagi semuanya akan menjadi nyata. Hyukkie akan menjadi MILIKKU. Ya Lee Hyukjae akan menjadi milik seorang Lee Donghae dan hanya akan menjadi milikku seorang.

Kurapikan semua buku-bukuku yang sebenarnya tidak pernah ku buka sama sekali kedalam tasku. Setelah semuanya beres, aku melangkah keluar dari dalam kelasku menuju mobilku yang berada diparkiran. Aku memasukki mobilku dan menyalakan mesin mobilku kemudian melaju keluar dari area kampus. Tapi tunggu dulu. Sepertinya aku mengenal orang yang sedang berjalan itu. Wajahnya terlihat agak cemberut. Kuarahkan mobilku menuju namja yang kuketahui adalah Hyukkie-KU dan memberhentikan mobilku disampingnya.

"Hyukkie~" panggilku setelah sedikit menurunkan kaca mobilku.

"Hae"

"Kau baru pulang? Kenapa cemberut seperti itu" tanyaku padanya.

"Aniya ini semua karena Taemini pabbo itu. Seenaknya saja dia menyebutku ma..nis" ucapnya lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Kulihat pipinya memerah. Aigoo imutnya namja ini.

Aku sedikit terkekeh melihat tingkah imutnya itu.

"Ehmm apa Appamu akan menjemputmu?" tanyaku kemudian yang membuat Hyukkie mengangkat wajahnya.

Dia menggeleng "Aniya aku akan menunggu bus hari ini"

"Mau kuantar pulang?" tawarku. Kulihat dia agak sedikit terkejut.

"Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja. Ayo masuk" ucapku dan membukakan pintu penumpang untuknya.

"Ehmm apa benar tidak apa-apa Hae?"

"Gwenchana~ chaa ayo kita pulang" ujarku bersemangat dan kembali melajukan mobilku menuju rumah Hyukkie.

**Donghae Pov End**

**.**

Eunhyuk masih terus terdiam didalam mobil Donghae dan hanya memperhatikan jalanan yang ada dihadapannya. Berbeda dengan namja tampan kita yang satu ini, sesekali dia mencuri pandang pada namja manis disebelahnya dan sesekali tersenyum lembut. Entahlah tetapi senyuman dibibirnya tak pernah mau hilang ketika mengingat namja yang selama ini dikaguminya atau lebih tepatnya sekarang dicintainya berada didalam mobilnya.

"umm Donghae kenapa dari tadi kau senyum terus? Apa wajahku lucu?" Tanya Eunhyuk dengan wajah polosnya yang hampir membuat Donghae menginjak rem mobilnya secara mendadak.

"A-aniya Hyukkie. Hanya saja kau manis" ucap Donghae jujur.

BLUSH~

Seketika itu juga Eunhyuk merasakan pipinya terbakar mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan Donghae padanya.

"A-Aku namja Hae" ucap Eunhyuk malu dan menundukan wajahnya.

"Aku tahu tapi kau lebih manis dari pada yeoja manapun Hyukkie"

Kembali Eunhyuk menundukkan wajahnya berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sekarang ini telah memerah bak tomat matang. Donghae hanya tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah Eunhyuk dan kembali focus menyetir.

"Hyukkie kita sudah sampai" ucap Donghae pada Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi menundukkan wajahnya tanpa meperhatikan sekelilngnya.

"sudah sampai ya. Baiklah gumawo Hae" ujar Eunhyuk sambil membuka pintu mobil Donghae. Sebelum keluar dari mobil itu, Eunhyuk kembali mendudukkan dirinya dikursi mobil.

"Uhmm Hae tapi bagaimana kau tahu rumahku? Apa aku pernah memberitahumu?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

Donghae hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"mmh baiklah aku turun dulu ne. gumawo sudah mengantarku. Pay-pay"

Chup~

Dengan kilat, Donghae mengecup pipi kanan Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk terkejut. Dapat dipastikan sekarang pipinya kembali memerah. Ah jangan lupakan degup jantungnya yang semakin berpacu menggila.

"Gumawo juga karena sudah mau kuantar" ucap Donghae ambigu dan membuat Eunhyuk menjadi salah tingkah.

"N-ne A-aku masuk duluan. Annyeong" ucap Eunhyuk lalu berlari meninggalkan mobil Donghae dan memasukki pekarangan rumahnya.

'Apa itu tadi? Donghae menciumku? Omoo Donghae menciumku. Dan apa-apaan jantungku tadi. Kenapa berdetaknya cepat sekali. Sadarlah Hyukkie kau ini namja kenapa sekarang kau seperti yeoja yang sedang jatuh cinta?' batin Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk memasukki rumahnya sembari memegang pipi kanannya yang tadi dicium oleh Donghae. Senyumpun tak pernah lepas dari bibir kissable-nya.

Sedang diluar sana-di depan pekaranga rumah Eunhyuk- Donghae tengah tersenyum penuh arti didalam mobilnya mengingat apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

"Kau gila Lee Donghae. Kau baru saja mencium Hyukkie" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri. Sedetik kemudian senyumnya kembali melembut.

"Kau akan menjadi Milikku Hyukkie. Hanya milikku. Hyukkie saranghae" setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Donghae kembali melajukan mobilnya untuk pulang kerumahnya.

.

**Eunhyuk's House**

CKLEK

Suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka memperlihatkan seorang namja manis baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan baju mandi berwarna kuning bercorak strawberry miliknya. Sesekali namja manis ini bersenandung kecil. Diarahkannya kaki jenjangnya menuju lemari pakaiannya dan memilih piyama berwarna biru langit dengan motif strawberry *kenapa semua yang dipakai Hyukkie bermotif strawberry? -_-* #abaikan.

Setelah berpakaian, Eunhyuk kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tidurnya dan mendudukkan dirinya diatasnya. Diraihnya ponselnya yang terletak dimeja nakasnya hanya untuk sekedar mengecek apakah ada pesan atau telepon masuk. Setelah diketahuinya tidak ada pesan maupun telepon, diletakkannya kembali ponselnya kemeja nakas.

"Hyukkie, sudah waktunya makan malam" teriak Leeteuk-eomma Hyukkie dari arah bawah-dapur.

"Ne~ eomma. Sebentar lagi Hyukkie turun" balasnya.

Lima menit kemudian Eunhyuk keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni tangga rumahnya dengan sedikit berlari.

"Hyukkie tidak usah berlari seperti itu" ucap Leeteuk yang melihat anaknya berlari-lari menuruni tangga rumahnya.

"Heheh~ habis Hyukkie lapar eomma" cengir Eunhyuk.

"Aigoo anak appa ini. Cha duduk dibangkumu" ucap sang appa yang telah lebih dulu berada dimeja makan.

"Ne appa. Hum masakan eomma baunya enak" puji Eunhyuk lalu menarik sebuah kursi yang ada dimeja makan dan duduk diatasya.

"Gumawo chagi. Ayo makan" ucap Leeteuk lembut dan menyendokkan makanan kepiring Eunhyuk.

Keluarga ini makan dalam keadaan yang diam. Sudah jadi kebiasaan dalam keluarga ini jika makan tidak boleh ada yang berbicara meskipun hal penting sekalipun. Pembicaraan dapat dilakukan saat makan telah selesai.

Lima belas menit kemudian makan malam pun selesai. Leeteuk segera membersihkan piring bekas makan malam mereka sedang Kangin beranjak menuju ruang TV.

"Eomma Hyukkie bantu ne~" ucap Eunhyuk lalu menghampiri eommanya yang sedang membersihkan piring-piring kotor.

"Ani. Tidak usah chagi. Kau pergilah istirahat" jawab Leeteuk lembut.

"Tapi eomma, Hyukkie mau bantu eomma"

"Baiklah" dan Eunhyuk pun membantu Leeteuk membenahi piring-piring kotor tersebut.

.

Eunhyuk kembali kekamarnya setelah selesai membantu Leeteuk. Didudukkanya dirinya diatas ranjang Queen size miliknya dan sesekali menyeruput susu strawberry kotak miliknya yang diambilnya dari dapur. Merasa lelah, Eunhyuk merebahkan dirinya diatas kasurnya setelah sebelumnya menghabiskan susu strawberrynya. Matanya hampir terpejam ketika dia mendengar getaran yang berasal dari ponselnya yang ada dimeja nakas miliknya. Segera diraihnya ponselnya dengan sedikit malas dan membuka flip ponselnya.

**1 new massage**

Segera dibukanya pesan tersebut dan membacanya.

**From : 08151086xxx**

**Hei hyukkie annyeong. Apa kau sudah makan?**

Eunhyuk menautkan alisnya melihat pesan tersebut. pesan dari nomor tak dikenal tetapi orang itu mengetahui namanya. Bahkan orang itu menggunakan nama akrab miliknya.

Eunhyuk menutup kembali Flip ponselnya, tak mau ambil pusing dengan orang yang baru saja mengiriminya pesan yang aneh menurutnya. Kembali Eunhyuk menutup matanya tetapi lagi-lagi getaran ponselnya membuatnya terbangun.

Kembali diraihnya ponselnya dan mendapati pesan dari nomor yang sama.

**From : 08151086xxx**

**Hyukkie kau sudah tidur? Mian jika aku mian juga karena tadi tidak menyertakan namaku. Hehehe **

**Donghae **

Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya dan mendudukkan dirinya diatas kasurnya. Jantungnya sedikit berdetak saat mengetahui siapa yang mengiriminya pesan. Segera diketiknya balasan untuk Donghae dengan bibir yang terus tersenyum.

**To : 08151086xxx**

**Hei juga Hae, aku belum tidur kok. Tadinya sih aku sudah mau tidur heheh**

**Send**

Beberapa detik kemudian….

**From : Donghae^^ (Hyukkie sudah menyimpan nomor Donghae ****)**

**Jinja? Ahh mian jika aku mengngganggumu**

**.**

**.**

**To : Donghae^^**

**Gwenchana **** kau sendiri belum tidur?**

**.**

**.**

**From : Donghae^^**

**Aniya. Ehmm Hyukkie, besok apa aku bisa menjemputmu? kita kekampus bersama hehe~**

**.**

**.**

**To : Donghae^^**

**Jika itu tidak merepotkan Hae, aku tidak keberatan**

**.**

**.**

**From : Donghae^^**

**Baiklah besok aku akan menjemputmu. jangan lupa ne. tidurlah, jaljayo**

**.**

**.**

**To : Donghae^^**

**Ne~ gumawo. Jaljayo**

**Send**

Eunhyuk kembali merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjangnya setelah pesan terakhirnya terkirim. Ingat tadi Eunhyuk terduduk saat mengetahui jika Donghae yang mengiriminya pesan.

Eunhyuk kembali memejamkan matanya berusaha untuk tidur. Entahlah perasaannya saat ini sangat senang. Jantungnya kembali berpacu saat mengingat Donghae akan menjemputnya besok. Diraihnya boneka monyet yang ada disamping tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat. Senyum pun tak pernah lepas dari bibir merah cherrynya.

"Ahh Hyukkie saat ini kau seperti yeoja yang tengah jatuh cinta" rutuknya pada dirinya sendiri. Beberapa menit kemudian Eunhyukpun tertidur dengan senyuman yang terus menghiasi wajah manisnya.

.

**Donghae's bed room**

"Arghh Lee Donghae kau memang hebaat. Kau bisa membuat Eunhyuk menerima ajakanmu untuk berangkat bareng kekampus besok" ucap seorang namja tampan yang tidak lain adalah Donghae dengat semangat berapi-api.

Tanpa disadarinya saat ini dirinya sedang berdiri diatas ranjang King size miliknya dengan tangan kanan yang terancung keatas-bayangin aja superman kalo mau terbang.

"Yaak ikan apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kau seperti orang idiot" ujar Kyuhyun sarkastik

"Yaak evil, apa yang aku lakukan dikamarku eoh? Apa kau tak bisa mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk kamar orang" Donghae kembali mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjangnya setelah ketahuan bertingkah bodoh oleh adik Evilnya itu.

"Cih. Aku hanya mau mengambil yang kau pinjam tadi siang. Cepat kembalikan"

"Ambil saja sendiri. Itu ada dilaci meja belajarku" ucap Donghae sambil menunjuk meja belajar yang ada didepan ranjang tidurnya.

Tanpa berlama-lama, Kyuhyun melangkah menuju tempat yang ditunjuk Donghae dan mengambil kekasihnya itu.

"Hei ikan kau tahu, kau terlihat bodoh seperti tadi" ucap Kyuhyun lalu menutup pintu kamar Donghae sebelum Donghae melemparnya dengan seluruh boneka ikan miliknya

"YAAk Lee Kyuhyun Sialaan" teriak Donghae sambil melemparkan boneka ikannya yang telak mengenai pintu kamarnya yang telah ditutup Kyuhyun.

**To becontinued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Why Do You Love Me**

**Cast (Lee Donghae x Lee Hyukjae) and other cast**

**Pairing : HaeHyuk**

**Rate T**

**Genre : Drama, Romance**

**Warning !**

**YAOI, BxB, BL, Cerita abal, gak menarik, banyak Typo, gak sesuai sama judulnya**

**Summary : cinta tak memandang apapun. Aku mencintaimu bukan karena kecantikan maupun pesonamu. Aku mencintai apapun yang ada pada dirimu. Kepolosanmu, kemanjaanmu, kebaikanmu, bahkan keburukkanmupun jika ada aku akan tetap mencintaimu.**

**.**

-oOo-

**Eunhyuk's House**

Pagi yang cerah, burung-burung berkicau dengan riangnya. Seorang namja manis yang kita kenal sebagai Eunhyuk tengah bergelung diatas ranjang Queen Sizenya. Sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah jendela tak mengusik dunianya yang masih berkelana ke alam mimpi.

Tok Tok

"Hyukkie chagi~ ireona ini sudah pagi" teriak seorang namja berwajah malaikat yang diketahui adalah eomma dari namja manis kita-Leeteuk.

Krieet

Leeteuk membuka pintu kamar Eunhyuk dan masuk kekamar bernuansa biru sapphire dengan sedikit corak warna kuning terang

"Hyukkie? Hei chagi ireona" Leeteuk duduk diranjang Eunhyuk dan mengelus pelan surai redbrown Eunhyuk.

"Eomma~ Hyukkie masih ngantuk~" rengek Eunhyuk sembari merapatkan kembali selimutnya.

"Hei chagi, kau tidak akan masuk kuliah? Ini sudah siang"

"Eunghh~ eomma. Memang sekarang sudah jam berapa?" Tanya Eunhyuk sembari mengucek kedua matanya.

"Dua puluh menit lagi jam delapan chagi" ucap Leeteuk santai.

"Ohh hampir jam delapan,….MWOO? JAM DELAPAN KENAPA TAK MEMBANGUNKAN HYUKKIE DARI TADI EOMMA? Teriak Eunhyuk frustasi

"Eomma sudah membangunkanmu dari tadi chagi" ucap Leeteuk sembari mengusap pelan surai Eunhyuk.

"Gawaat, jam 9 nanti Donghae akan menjemputku" ucap Eunhyuk lirih.

"Mwo? Apa yang kau katakan chagi?"

"Ani eomma, Hyukkie mandi dulu ne~" Eunhyuk lalu bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berlari kearah kamar mandinya yang berada didalam kamarnya.

Leeteuk hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah anak semata wayangnya.

"Eomma tunggu dimeja makan ne~" ucap Leeteuk sembari keluar dari kamar Eunhyuk.

"Ne~ Eomma" jawab Eunhyuk dari dalam kamar mandi.

**Breakfast **

"Hyukkie? Kenapa senyum-senyum terus?" ucap Kangin yang melihat anak semata wayangnya yang manis dan imut-imut itu tengah senyum-senyum tak jelas dimeja makan. Saat ini mereka tengah ada dimeja makan untuk sarapan.

"Eh? Aniya appa? Siapa yang senyum-senyum?" ucap Eunhyuk sembari meminum susu strawberry kesukaannya.

"Hyukkie chagi? Kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu memerah" ucap Leeteuk sembari memegang kening Eunhyuk menggunakan punggung tangannya.

"Aniyaa eomma. Hyukkie tidak sakit kok" ucap Eunhyuk.

'Aishh kenapa hanya mengingat Donghae aku menjadi blushing seperti ini?' rutuk Eunhyuk.

"Hmm baiklah, cepat segera habiskan sarapanmu. Setelah itu appa akan mengantarmu ke kampus" ucap kangin sembari menyeruput kopi panasnya.

"Ehmm, appa itu… Hyukkie…itu.." _Eunhyuk

"Waeyo Hyukkie?"_Kangin

"Ehmm appa tidak usah mengantarku, ada seorang teman yang akan menjemput Hyukkie" ucap Eunhyuk sembari menundukkan wajahnya.

"Nugu? Taeminnie?" Tanya Leeteuk.

Eunhyuk menggeleng "Aniya eomma. Dia teman baru Hyukkie"

"Namja atau Yeoja?" Tanya Kangin

"Na-Namja appa" lirih Eunhyuk.

Kangin dan Leeteuk tersenyum mendengar penuturan Eunhyuk.

TIIN TIIN

"Eomma, appa sepertinya Donghae sudah menjemput Hyukkie, bolehkah Hyukkie pergi?" Tanya Eunhyuk ragu

Leeteuk tersenyum lembut "Jadi namanya Donghae"

"Pergilah chagi hati-hati dijalan ne. bilang sama temanmu itu jangan terlalu ngebut" ucap kangin sembari membelai lembut surai Eunhyuk.

"Ne~ gumawo appa, eomma. Hyukkie pergi dulu ne pay-pay eomma, appa" Eunhyuk bangkit dari duduknya dan mencium pipi eomma dan appanya lalu berlari kearah pintu rumahnya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum saat melihat seorang namja tampan tengah melambaikan tangannya dari dalam mobil sportnya yang berwarna biru cerah itu.

"Hae mian, Apa kau sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada bersalah.

"Gwenchana Hyukkie, ayo masuk, matahari sudah semakin tinggi" Donghae membuka pintu penumpang disamping bangku kemudinya.

"Ne gumawo sudah mau menjemputku" ucap Eunhyuk lalu masuk kedalam mobil Donghae.

Sedetik kemudian, mobil sport berwarna biru itu meninggalkan pekarangan rumah Eunhyuk.

"Yeobo mereka sangat serasi ne~" ucap Leeteuk yang sedari tadi mengintip anaknya melalui celah pintu rumahnya.

"Ne Yeobo, semoga Hyukkie akan tetap tersenyum seperti itu" ucap kangin sedih.

Mendengar nada sedih yang dikeluarkan suaminya, Leeteuk berbalik dan memeluk Kangin.

"Kita harus kuat Yeobo, Dokter Jung pasti akan menyelamatkannya. Hyukkie sudah berusaha sampai sejauh ini, kita juga harus mendukungnya" ucap Leeteuk dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Ne~ mian sudah membuatmu sedih" kangin mencium puncak kepala Leeteuk dengan sayang. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum menanggapi perlakuan suaminya.

-oOo-

Tampak dua orang namja yang satu adalah namja berwajah tampan dengan sikap childishnya dan yang satu lagi adalah namja berwajah manis dengan sifat polosnya tengah berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan memasuki halaman Universitas mereka yang membuat yeoja maupun namja yang berstatus 'uke' dan 'seme' mendengus kecewa.

'Ughh kenapa semua orang menatap kami? akukan malu, apa karena Hae menggandeng tanganku?' batin Eunhyuk saat melihat reaksi dari semua orang yang berada dihalaman kampus saat itu.

'Kenapa jantungku tak bisa diam? Rasanya wajahku juga panas' Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menenangkan debaran jantungnya.

"Hyukkie gwenchana?" Tanya Donghae yang menangkap gelagat aneh dari Eunhyuk.

"A-Aniya Hae, aku hanya ehmm…hanya-"

BLUSH~

Wajah Eunhyuk kembali memerah saat punggung tangan Donghae menyentuh keningnya dengan mata Donghae menatap matanya dalam.

"Badanmu agak panas. Apa perlu ke ruang kesehatan?" tawar Donghae

Eunhyuk menggeleng dengan cepat "Eh…aniya tidak perlu ke ruang kesehatan Hae. Aku baik kok" ucapnya sembari mengeluarkan Gummy smilenya.

"Baiklah. Chaa kita kekelasmu" ucap Donghae sembari menarik lengan Eunhyuk untuk berjalan mengikutinya.

Baru beberapa langkah mereka berjalan tiba-tiba…

"Hyukkie hyuuuuung" teriak seorang namja cantik sembari berlari menghampiri Eunhyuk.

Merasa terpanggil, Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik kearah sumber suara.

"Waeyo Minnie? Kenapa berteriak seperti itu?" Tanya Eunhyuk pada namja cantik yang memanggilnya tadi-Taemin.

"Wae? Kenapa reaksi Hyukkie hyung seperti itu?" ucap Taemin sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Bukan begitu Minnie, kenapa kau cemberut seperti itu?" ucap Eunhyuk sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya yang membuatnya tak kalah manis dari taemin.

Tanpa mereka-Eunhyuk dan Taemin-sadari, Donghae memperhatikan Eunhyuk yang sangat manis menurutnya sembari mengeluarkan(?) angelic smilenya.

"kioptaa" lirih Donghae yang masih bisa didengar oleh Taemin dan Eunhyuk.

"Eh Hyukkie hyung dia siapa?" Ucap Taemin sambil menunjuk Donghae.

Donghae yang sadar ditunjuk oleh Taemin hanya tersenyum.

"Dia temanku namanya Donghae" ucap Eunhyuk santai

"Bukan namja chingumu?" selidik Taemin

"A-Aniya, kenapa berpikir seperti itu?" suara Eunhyuk terdengar gugup.

Taemin menunjuk kearah tangan Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang masih tertaut, spontan Eunhyuk dan Donghae mengarahkan pandangan mereka kearah yang ditunjuk Taemin.

"I-Ini hanya-"_Eunhyuk

"Aku hanya ingin mengantarkannya kekelasnya" jawab Donghae santai sembari mengeluarkan angelic smilenya.

Taemin memincingkan matanya menatap Donghae "Jinja?" Tanya Taemin penuh selidik.

"Tentu saja, Khaja Hyukkie" Donghae kemudian kembali menarik tangan Eunhyuk.

"Yaak tunggu akuu" teriak Taemin sembari mengejar Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

-oOo-

**Practice Room**

"Hyukkie hyung, Donghae itu siapa?" ujar Taemin sembari mendudukkan dirinya dilantai. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di practice Room untuk latihan Dance.

"Donghae itu hanya temanku Minnie" ucap Eunhyuk lalu mendudukkan dirinya disamping Taemin.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku lihat Donghae itu menyukaimu"

"A-apa maksudmu?" Eunhyuk menundukkan wajahnya ketika mendengar penuturan Taemin.

"Ne si Donghae itu kelihatanya menyukaimu, Hei Hyukkie hyung, apa kau juga menyukainya?" Tanya Taemin sembari tersenyum dan memposisikan dirinya menghadap kearah Eunhyuk.

"A-Aniya, a-aku tidak mungkin menyukainya" ucap Eunhyuk lantang

"Tapi kelihatannya kau juga menyukainya hyung kekeke"

"Yaak Lee Taemin"

"Hehehe mian hyung, aku tidak bermaksud menggodamu" Taemin mengangkat jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya memberikan tanda V pada Eunhyuk.

"Dasar Kau ini" ucap Eunhyuk kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan mengambil tasnya yang terletak dilantai kemudian berjalan menuju arah pintu.

"Hyukkie hyung mau kemana? Tunggu aku" teriak taemin sembari mengejar Eunhyuk yang telah mencapai pintu ruang latihan.

.

Eunhyuk dan Taemin berjalan dikoridor kampus setelah keluar dari ruang latihan. Sesekali Taemin menggoda Eunhyuk yang membuat Eunhyuk harus menahan kekesalannya pada Taemin.

"Hai hyukkie" sapa seseorang yang ternyata adalah Donghae pada Eunhyuk.

"Eh? Donghae? Sedang apa disini?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang heran melihat Donghae yang notabenenya adalah mahasiswa jurusan acting berada di koridor fakultas Tari Modern.

"Ehm itu aku, tadi aku harus memberikan sesuatu kepada hyung-ku yang merupakan mahasiswa jurusan musik" ucap Donghae jujur *kalo yang ini si ikan jujur, tadi Sungmin manggil dia buat bawain gitarnya ke kelas Sungmin* #Plaak

"Hyukkie hyung, Minnie pulang ne. sampaikan saja salam Minnie pada Samchon dan Imo" ucap Taemin sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk yang tidak mengerti hanya menatap Taemin heran, berbeda dengan Donghae yang sekarang ini tengah tersenyum manis dan berterima kasih pada Taemin dalam hati karena sudah membiarkan dirinya berdua dengan Hyukkie-Nya.

"Hei Donghae, eh mian maksudku Donghae hyung aku titip hyung-ku ne" bisik Taemin pada Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum dan mengangkat satu jempolnya pada Taemin.

"Hyukkie hyung aku pulang, selamat bersenang-senang"

Taemin lalu berlari meninggalkan Eunhyuk dan Donghae di koridor. Sebelum langkahnya terlalu jauh, Taemin berbalik dan tersenyum pada Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie hyung, aku akan memberikan hadiahku besok saja ne" ucap Taemin lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya menatap kepergian Taemin sampai Taemin menghilang(?) di ujung koridor.

"Hyukkie?" Donghae mengangkat tangannya dan mengayunkannya didepan wajah Eunhyuk.

"Eh ne Mian hehehe" cengir Eunhyuk

"Hadiah apa yang akan Taemin berikan padamu?" Tanya Donghae sembari menatap lekat wajah Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menunduk dan sedikit salah tingkah akibat dipandangi seperti itu.

"Itu, besok aku ulang tahun. biasanya Taemin akan memberiku hadiah sehari sebelum ulang tahunku" ucap Eunhyuk polos.

"Jinja? Bolehkah aku memberimu hadiah juga?"

"Tentu" Eunhyuk mengangkat wajahnya dan memberikan gummy smilenya pada Donghae yang membuat Donghae tertegun akan keindahan yang ada pada Eunhyuk.

Lama mereka berbincang dikoridor itu, tak terasa langit telah berubah menjadi jingga yang menandakan siang akan segera berganti dengan malam. Donghae segera mengajak Eunhyuk untuk pulang. Tentu saja Donghae yang mengantarnya. Dan kedua sejoli ini pulang dengan senyum yang menghias dibibir mereka masing-masing.

-oOo-

**4 april **

Seorang namja manis tengah duduk disebuah bangku taman sembari memandangi pemandangan yang disuguhkan oleh taman itu. Bunga-bunga indah yang bermekaran dengan berbagai warna menambah kesan indah dari taman tersebut.

Namja manis kita tadi masih tetap sibuk dengan dunianya memandangi segala keindahan yang ditawarkan oleh taman yang saat ini ada dihadapannya.

Tanpa disadarinya, seorang namja tampan dengan wajah childishnya datang dari arah belakang namja manis tadi dan tersenyum melihat namja yang sangat dicintainya itu sedang melamun.

Sedikit demi sedikit dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju dimana namja manis tadi duduk. Saat langkahnya sudah dekat, Donghae tertegun melihat pemandangan didepannya.

Bagaimana tidak, Eunhyuk yang tengah melamun dengan helaian rambut yang tertiup angin menambah kesan manis diwajahnya yang memang sudah manis sebelumnya(?).

Tanpa membuang waktu, Donghae kembali mendekati Eunhyuk dan duduk disamping Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang merasakan kehadiran seseorang sontak membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Donghae tengah duduk disampingnya sambil tersenyum.

"H-Hae"

Donghae tersenyum dan memberikan sebuket bunga lilly putih pada Eunhyuk.

"Saengil chukhae" ucap Donghae.

Eunhyuk menerima buket bunga yang diberikan Donghae dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Berbagai perasaan bercampur jadi satu.

"Gumawo" Eunhyuk tersenyum lalu mencium buket bunga itu dan mendekapnya.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Donghae sembari menatap dalam iris coklat Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mengangguk dan kembali tersenyum pada Donghae.

"Tapi Hae, dari mana kau tahu kalau aku suka lilly?" Tanya Eunhyuk heran. Pasalnya selama ini Donghae selalu mengetahui apapun tentang dirinya tanpa dia memberitahukannya.

"Taeminnie yang memberitahuku"

"Dia menemuimu?" Tanya Eunhyuk kaget

"Aniya, tanpa sengaja aku bertemu dengannya semalam saat mengantar Dongsaengku ke Toko buku" ucap Donghae sembari tersenyum.

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk dan kembali menatap bunga pemberian Donghae padanya.

"Eh ada satu lagi Hyukkie"

Donghae mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sejak tadi dibawanya. Sesuatu berbentuk kotak yang agak besar dan ditutupi dengan kain berwarna pastel dan menyerahkannya pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk sempat kebingungan dengan yang diberikan Donghae padanya tetapi dia tetap menerima kotak itu.

"ini apa?" Tanya Eunhyuk heran.

"Bukalah" ucap Donghae

Eunhyuk lalu membuka kain pastel yang menutupi kotak besar itu. Keningnya mengernyit ketika mendapati kotak besar itu mempunyai dua lubang sebesar kelereng. Sesaat Eunhyuk ragu membuka kotak tersebut dan menatap Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum lembut dan mengisyaratkan Eunhyuk untuk membuka kotak tersebut.

Eunhyuk menurut dan membuka kotak tersebut sembari memejamkannya matanya erat takut dengan apa yang akan dilihatnya nanti.

Eunhyuk mengulurkan tangannya kedalam kotak itu masih dengan mata terpejam. Eunhyuk terkejut saat menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat dari dalam kotak itu. Segera dibukanya matanya dan memandang kedalam kotak itu.

Senyumnya langsung terkembang saat mengetahui isi dari kotak itu. Sesekor anak anjing berwarna coklat dengan mata bulat berwarna coklat kehitaman sama dengan miliknya.

"Waah anak anjing" seru Eunhyuk riang.

Diangkatnya anak anjing tersebut dan diletakkannya dipangkuannya.

"Kau menyukainya Hyukkie" ucap Donghae sembari membelai kepala anjing tersebut.

Eunhyuk mengangguk dan menatap Donghae kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada anjing kecil yang ada dipangkuannya.

"Apa dia memiliki nama?" Tanyanya. Tangannya masih membelai lembut bulu-bulu anjing mungil itu.

"Aniya, apa Kau ingin memberinya nama?"

"Eung~ namanya adalah Choco, sesuai dengan warna bulunya" ucap Eunhyuk sembari tersenyum pada Donghae.

"Choco? Nama yang bagus" ujar Donghae.

"Choco..Chocoo" Eunhyuk menyebut nama anjing mungilnya sembari menimang-nimang anjing mungil tersebut.

Donghae hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Eunhyuk yang sangat menggemaskan menurutnya.

"Gumawo Hae. Aku sangat senang kau memberikan Choco padaku"

"cheonman" jawab Donghae masih menatap wajah Eunhyuk.

CHUP

Dengan kilat Eunhyuk mengecup bibir Donghae membuat Donghae membulatkan matanya karena terkejut.

"Sekali lagi gumawo" Eunhyuk menundukkan wajahnya berusaha menutupi rona merah yang kini menghiasi wajahnya. Donghae memegang bibirnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hyukkie, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat" ucap Donghae sembari menangkupkan kedua tangannya dipipi Eunhyuk.

"Ke-Kemana?" Tanya Eunhyuk gugup.

Donghae hanya tersenyum dan menarik lengan Eunhyuk agar berdiri dan mengajaknya ke mobilnya.

-oOo-

"Waah Pantai" ujar Eunhyuk girang.

Eunhyuk berlari kecil menuju bibir pantai, sesekali ia menendang-nendang kecil pasir putih yang menghampar dengan pasrah dibibir pantai tersebut. dicelupkannya kaki jenjangnya ke air laut yang tidak terlalu dalam dan menimbulkan sensasi dingin pada kakinya.

Eunhyuk masih memainkan air laut dengan tangan-tangan putih mulusnya saat Donghae menghamprinya sambil menggendong choco. Donghae tersenyum melihat Eunhyuk yang begitu semangat saat bermain dengan air laut.

Guk Guk (suara choco -_-)

Eunhyuk menoleh ketika mendengar suara choco.

"Chocoo, mian aku melupakanmu hehe" cengir Eunhyuk sembari berlari menghampiri Donghae dan mengambil choco dari dekapan Donghae.

Eunhyuk kembali berlari kebibir pantai dan bermain dengan choco melupakan Donghae yang sedari tadi memandangnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Hae~ ayo kesini" Eunhyuk melambaikan tangannya pada Donghae dari bibir pantai.

Donghae yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Eunhyuk segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tempat Eunhyuk berada.

"Choco jangan kesana, nanti kau kedinginan, hei choco" Eunhyuk mengejar Choco yang terus berjalan kearah laut.

Eunhyuk bermaksud menangkap choco tetapi tangannya dicegat oleh Donghae.

"biar aku yang mengambilnya" tawar Donghae.

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menjauhi air laut. Ia mendudukkan dirinya diatas pasir putih sembari memandangi Donghae yang tengah menggendong choco dan membawanya kepadanya.

"Aishh choco kau sangat nakal. Kau lihatkan baju Donghae jadi kotor dan basah" ujar Eunhyuk pada Choco *eomma choco gak bakal ngerti-_-*

"Hehe gwenchana Hyukkie" ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum.

"Sini aku bersihkan Hae" Eunhyuk lalu mendekatkan dirinya kearah Donghae dan membersihkan kotoran pada baju Donghae.

"Hyukkie, sudahlah biar aku yang bersihkan" Donghae memegang tangan Eunhyuk sembari menatap matanya dalam.

Sesaat mereka terdiam. Hanya suara deburan ombak dan angin yang terdengar. Manik coklat madu Donghae menatap manik coklat kelam milik Eunhyuk dalam. Debaran jantung mereka seakan berpacu meski mereka tak mendengar debaran jantung satu sama lain.

Sedikit demi sedikit wajah Donghae mendekat kewajah Eunhyuk.

4 cm

3 cm

1 cm

Guk Guk

Suara choco sontak membuat mereka terkejut dan menjauhkan wajah mereka masing-masing *choco pengganggu-_-*

"Mi-mian" Donghae mengusap tengkuk belakangnya guna menghilangkan kegugupannya.

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk sembari menundukkan wajahnya malu.

Guk Guk

"Hei choco mian sudah melupakanmu" Donghae mengangkat Choco yang sedari tadi berada dipangkuan Eunhyuk dan membelai kepala choco.

"Sepertinya dia cemburu padaku Hyukkie" ucap Donghae.

"Ne?" Tanya Eunhyuk bingung

"Hehehe aniya. Oh iya kau mau makan es krim?" tawar Donghae

Eunhyuk hanya menganggukkan kepalanya imut.

"Baiklah kau tunggu disini ne aku akan membelikanmu es krim di sana" Ucap Donghae sembari menunjuk kedai es krim yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk.

Donghae berdiri dari duduknya dan menyerahkan Choco pada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menerima Choco dan memandangi punggung Donghae yang menjauhi dirinya.

'Aku tidak menyangka punggungnya selebar itu. Punggung yang indah dan sangat nyaman untuk bersandar' batin Eunhyuk.

"Aigoo Hyukkie, apa yang kau pikirkan eoh?" Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya guna menghilangkan pikirannya tentang Donghae.

Lima menit kemudian, Donghae datang dengan membawa dua es krim. Mereka lalu memakan es krim tersebut hingga habis. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menghabiskan es krim mereka.

Langit sudah berubah menjadi warna jingga. Pantulan sang surya yang indah telah terpantul dengan indahnya diatas hamparan lautan yang luas sehingga menimbulkan warna orange diatas lautan itu.

Eunhyuk menatap pantulan sang surya itu dengan kagum sembari menempatkan kepalanya pada bahu Donghae dan choco dipangkuannya.

"Indah ya Hae. Gumawo sudah membuatku bahagia dihari ulang tahunku" ucap Eunhyuk. Matanya masih tetap memandangi pantulan sang surya.

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dari samping. Perlahan diangkatnya kepala Eunhyuk dan dihadapkannya padanya. Ditatapnya manik coklat kelam milik Eunhyuk dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya dipipi mulus Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie, mianhae aku..aku.."

"Hae Kau kenapa?" Eunhyuk membalas tatapan Donghae dengan lembut dan meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan Donghae yang masih berada dipipinya.

"Mian Hyukkie, tapi…..tapi aku mencintaimu" ucap Donghae tegas.

Eunhyuk terdiam berusaha mencerna perkataan Donghae padanya.

"Mian Hyukkie, tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Kau tak perlu menjawabku" Donghae menurunkan tangannya dari pipi Eunhyuk dan mengelus lembut pipi putih itu.

Tes

Satu tetes air mata mengalir begitu saja dari mata indah Eunhyuk dan menetes tepat ditangan Donghae yang masih mengelus lembut pipi putih Eunhyuk.

Donghae terkejut dan segera merengkuh Eunhyuk kedalam pelukkannya.

"Mian Hyukkie, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. uljima" Donghae masih terus mendekap Eunhyuk sembari mengelus lembut punggung Eunhyuk.

"Hiks..Hae..Hiks" Eunhyuk hanya terisak pelan

"Uljima, mian aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menangis"

Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukan Donghae dari tubuhnya dan menatap mata Donghae dalam.

"Gumawo..gumawo Hae" ucap Eunhyuk yang membuat Donghae menjadi kebingungan.

"Gumawo" Eunhyuk lalu memeluk tubuh Donghae erat dan membenamkan kepalanya pada dada Donghae.

Sesaat Donghae terpaku, tak lama kemudian dia membalas pelukkan Eunhyuk padanya. Lama mereka berpelukkan sampai Eunhyuk yang pertama melepaskan pelukkan mereka.

CHUP

Dengan cepat Eunhyuk mengecup bibir Donghae, hanya sekedar menempelkan saja.

"Nado Saranghae" ucap Eunhyuk.

Donghae tersenyum dan kembali memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk. Pelukkan itu tak berlangsung lama, Donghae lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan menyambar(?) bibir Eunhyuk.

Seketika Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya. Donghae melumat bibirnya dengan lembut, Eunhyuk tak membalas perlakuan Donghae. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya berusaha menikmati ciuman yang diberikan Donghae padanya.

Donghae masih terus menghisap bibir bawah dan atas Eunhyuk. Sesekali dijulurkannya lidahnya untuk menjilati bibir Eunhyuk. Tetapi rasanya sedikit aneh. Semakin lama bibir Eunhyuk rasanya menjadi sedikit asin dan berbau anyir.

Merasa tak beres, Donghae segera menyudahi ciumannya dan menatap Eunhyuk. Betapa terkejutnya dirinya saat melihat darah segar mengalir dari hidung Eunhyuk.

"Hyuk-Hyukkie, hidungmu" ujar Donghae sembari membersihkan darah yang masih mengalir dari hidung Eunhyuk.

"Eh?" Eunhyuk memegang hidungnya dan mendapati tangannya terkena noda darah.

"Hyukkie kau kenapa? Apa kau lelah? Wajahmu agak pucat" ucap Donghae khawatir sembari memegang dahi Eunhyuk.

"Aniya Hae, ehm sebaiknya kita pulang Hae" ucap Eunhyuk.

"Baiklah kita pulang sekarang ne. sini biar aku yang menggendong choco" ucap Donghae sembari mengambil choco dari pangkuan Eunhyuk dan menuntun Eunhyuk menuju mobilnya.

-oOo-

"Hyukkie kau dari mana saja?" Tanya seorang namja berwajah malaikat-leeteuk-pada Eunhyuk ketika melihat anaknya memasuki ruang tengah rumahnya

"Hyukkie dari jalan-jalan eomma" jawab Eunhyuk sembari berjalan kearah eomma-nya.

"Mianhae Ahjumma, aku baru membawanya pulang sekarang" ujar Donghae yang saat itu mengantar Eunhyuk sampai kedalam rumahnya.

"Ah ne~" ucap Leeteuk.

"Hyukkie apa kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat nak" Tanya Leeteuk khawatir.

"Itu ahjumma tadi Hyukkie sempat mimisan" ucap Donghae

"Mwoo? Hyukkie kenapa bisa? Kita harus ke Dok-"

"Eomma, Hyukkie mau istirahat saja. Hyukkie hanya lelah" ucap Eunhyuk memotong ucapan eommanya.

"Tapi Hyukkie"

"Eomma, Hyukkie mau istrahat saja" Eunhyuk memohon pada eommanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Donghae yang melihat semuanya hanya tampak bingung.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kau istirahat ne" ucap Leeteuk sembari mengelus lembut surai Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie, ahjumma sebaiknya aku pulang. Hari juga sudah gelap" ujar Donghae.

"Ne hati-hati Hae" ucap Leeteuk.

Donghae hanya tersenyum lembut kemudian melangkah menuju pintu rumah Eunhyuk untuk pulang. Setelah Donghae pergi, Eunhyuk lalu ambruk diruang tengah rumahnya sembari memegang dadanya.

"Hyukkie gwenchana? Hyukkie?" Leeteuk tampak khawatir dengan kondisi anaknya yang tiba-tiba ambruk.

"Sa-sakit eomma aakhh" Eunhyuk masih memegang dada kirinya.

"Kita kedokter sekarang" ucap Leeteuk lalu menelpon ambulance.

-oOo-

**Donghae's House**

Donghae memasukki rumahnya dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibirnya sehingga menimbulkan tatapn aneh dari kedua orang tuanya yang tengah duduk diruang tamu rumahnya.

"Kau dari mana Hae? Kenapa baru pulang?" Tanya seorang namja tampan yang diketahui adalah appa donghae-Siwon.

"Eomma, appa ehm Hae ada urusan sedikit" cengir Donghae

"Urusan apa eoh?" selidik eommanya

"Urusan dengan namja chingunya eomma" celetuk Kyuhyun yang baru saja turun dari lantai dua dan ikut bergabung bersama eomma, appa serta hyung ikannya diruang tamu.

"Namja chingu?" ucap Siwon dan kibum serempak

"Ne eomma, namja chingu yang sangat manis. Aku jadi iri pada ikan ini. Seharusnya aku yang mendapatkannya" ucap Kyuhyun tanpa rasa bersalah.

PLETAK

"Yaak Hyukkie itu milikku kau tahu" ujar Donghae tegas dan hanya mendapat cengiran dari Kyuhyun.

"Ohh jadi namanya Hyukkie, anak manis dari kelas Dance itu kan" Ucap sungmin yang baru saja duduk di sofa disamping eommanya.

"Dari mana kalian berdua tahu tentang Hyukkie eoh?" Tanya Donghae gusar.

"Dasar ikan bodoh, setiap malam kau selalu mengigaukan namanya. pabbo" ucap Kyuhyun sarkastik.

"YAAK SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU MASUK KEKAMARKU" bentak Donghae

"JANGAN BERTERIAK PADAKU IKAN" balas Donghae.

"Aishh mulai lagi" ucap Sungmin sembari memutar matanya malas.

"Sudahlah, Hae pergilah kekamarmu" perintah siwon

"Ne Appa"

Donghae melangkah menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua dengan lunglai.

'Aishh dasar iblis sialan. Dari mana dia tahu tentang Hyukkie? Minnie hyung juga ikut-ikutan sama bocah iblis itu. Arghh Hyukkie hanya milikku dan tetap akan menjadi milikku' batin Donghae dan memasukki kamarnya.

_**To Becontinued**_

Chap 2 siaaappp. Bagaimana? Kurang bagus kah? Atau sama sekali tidak bagus. Yaahh Riyy memang tak terlalu pandai buat ff…Hiks… #lari meluk Hyukma. Mian juga kalo updatenya lamaa. Ini Riyy sekalian publish sama ff Riyy yang baru. Ada dua noh kalo ada yang minat baca.

Okeeh ditunggu ripiunyaa

Jeongmal gumawoyo untuk ripiunya buat:

**Sullhaehyuk | nurul.p. putrid | Arum Junnnie | lindaariezz | | iss sie jewels | YeHyuk EunHae**

Akhir kata selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Why Do You Love Me**

**Cast (Lee Donghae x Lee Hyukjae) and other cast**

**Pairing : HaeHyuk**

**Rate T**

**Genre : Drama, Romance**

**Warning !**

**YAOI, BxB, BL, Cerita abal, gak menarik, banyak Typo, gak sesuai sama judulnya**

**Summary : cinta tak memandang apapun. Aku mencintaimu bukan karena kecantikan maupun pesonamu. Aku mencintai apapun yang ada pada dirimu. Kepolosanmu, kemanjaanmu, kebaikanmu, bahkan keburukkanmupun jika ada aku akan tetap mencintaimu.**

**.**

A/N : Chap 3 dataang. Adakah yang masih menunggu? Riyy harap masih ada. Mian sudah menunggu lama. Riyy harap chap 3 ini tidak mengecawakan. Terima kasih buat yang sudah ripiu di chap 2. Balasan ripiunya nanti dibawah saja ne.

Happy Reading^^

"Hyukkie, chagi, bertahanlah…chagi eomma mohon Hiks" Leeteuk eomma Eunhyuk terus menangis dan menggenggam tangan anaknya. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di dalam ambulance yang akan membawa mereka kerumah sakit.

"Eo-Eommaa, a-appa di-dimana?" lirih Eunhyuk tergagap. Mata bulatnya memandang sendu kearah eommanya.

"Appa akan langsung kerumah sakit chagi. Kau harus kuat ne" Leeteuk mencium tangan kanan Eunhyuk yang digenggamnya.

"C-Choco, eomma choco dimana?" kembali Eunhyuk bersuara.

Leeteuk mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Choco?"

"A-Anjing milik Hyukkie. Ta-tadi ada diluar ru..mah" suara Eunhyuk semakin lirih.

"chagi, sudahlah jangan berbicara terus ne. nanti eomma akan menyuruh Taemin yang melihatnya"

"Hyukkie i-ingin lihat"

"Ne. eomma akan menyuruh Taeminnie menjaganya untukmu" ucap Leeteuk. Tangannya semakin erat menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk.

-oOo-

Suasana Rumah sakit tampak lengang. Hanya beberapa suster dan pasien yang berlalu lalang dikoridor rumah sakit itu. Leeteuk sedang duduk dibangku yang disediakan rumah sakit. Wajahnya terlihat sembab akibat menangis. Mulutnya sedari tadi terus menggumamkan doa untuk sang anak tercinta.

Mata sendunya masih terus menatap pintu IGD dimana terdapat Eunhyuk didalamnya. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar menahan tangis yang sejak tadi keluar.

"Teukki" seorang namja tampan bertubuh kekar berlari menghampiri Leeteuk yang sedang terduduk dibangku ruang tunggu rumah sakit.

Leeteuk berdiri saat mendapati sang suami datang menghampirinya.

"Kangin-ah" Leeteuk segera menubruk tubuh kekar suaminya dan menangis didada sang suami.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" Tanya Kangin sesaat setelah Leeteuk melepaskan pelukkannya.

Leeteuk menggeleng. "Molla, ia baru saja pulang bersama Donghae dan tiba-tiba saja…Hiks…" suara tangisan kembali terdengar dari bibir Leeteuk.

"Sudahlah chagi, kita berdoa saja ne" dengan lembut kangin mengelus rambut Leeteuk.

"Bagaimana jika yang dikatakan dokter Jung waktu itu benar? Sekarang umurnya sudah 20. Bagaimana jika semuanya terjadi?...Hiks…aku benar-benar tak sanggup..Hiks…"

"Tenanglah yeobo. Eunhyukkie anak yang kuat. Aku yakin ia bisa melalui semua itu" ucap Kangin menenangkan Leeteuk.

Kembali direngkuhnya tubuh sang istri yang tengah bergetar hebat menahan tangis agar tak pecah. Mata kangin memanas saat mendengar perkataan istrinya barusan. Perkataan dokter Jung 15 tahun yang lalu. Perkataan yang membuat mereka terpukul dan berdoa setiap malam guna kesehatan sang anak.

**Flashback On**

_Seorang dokter tampan bermata Foxy sedang memeriksa seorang namja manis berusia sekitar 5 tahun diatas ranjang pasien diruangannya._

_Sesekali dokter itu tersenyum ketika mendapati bocah manis yang ternyata adalah Eunhyuk itu menatapnya dengan wajah polos dan mata bulat kecilnya sesekali meneliti apa yang dilakukannya._

"_Wae? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" ucap dokter Jung sembari terseyum lembut pada Eunhyuk._

"_Ehm…apa yang dokter lakukan pada Hyukkie?" Eunhyuk bertanya dengan wajah polos membuat dokter Jung tersenyum geli._

"_Aku sedang memeriksa kondisi tubuhmu" ujar dokter Jung sembari meletakkan stetoskop didada kiri Eunhyuk._

"_Memang Hyukkie sakit apa? Apa sakit Hyukkie sangat parah?" _

_Dokter Jung tersenyum kecil dan mengacak rambut Eunhyuk pelan._

"_Nah sekarang bangunlah. Pemeriksaannya sudah selesai" ujar dokter Jung sembari membantu Eunhyuk bangun dari tidurnya._

"_Ehm dokter Itu alat apa?" Eunhyuk menunjuk stetoskop yang melingkar di leher dokter Jung._

_Dokter Jung mengalihkan pandangannya pada bagian bawah lehernya dan tersenyum._

"_Ini namanya stetoskop. Tadi aku menggunakannya untuk memeriksa detak jantungmu" _

"_Woahh…apa Hyukkie boleh mencobanya juga?" Tanya Eunhyuk polos._

_Dokter Jung mengangguk dan melepaskan stetoskop yang melingkar dilehernya kemudian memakaikannya ditelinga Eunhyuk._

"_Kau mau mendengar detak jantung siapa?" Dokter Jung berucap sembari tersenyum lembut._

"_Ehm…apa aku boleh mendengar detak jantung dokter?" _

_Dokter Jung mengangguk dan membawa ujung stetoskop yang berbentuk bulat agak pipih dengan sedikit tonjolan diatasnya itu kedepan dada kirinya._

_Deg Deg Deg _

_Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar ketika mendengar suara detakkan jantung dokter Jung melalui kedua telinganya yang dipasangi stetoskop._

"_Aku bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas dokter" ujarnya sembari tersenyum semakin lebar._

"_Benarkah?"_

_Eunhyuk mengangguk dan melepaskan stetoskop itu dari telinganya kemudian memberikannya pada dokter Jung._

"_Kau sudah boleh menemui eomma dan appamu" _

_Eunhyuk lalu melompat turun dari ranjang pasien dan berlari menuju eomma dan appanya yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya sambil duduk didepan meja kerja dokter Jung._

_Kedua orang tua Eunhyuk- Leeteuk dan Kangin- hanya tersenyum lembut dan memeluk Eunhyuk ketika Eunhyuk menabrakkan dirinya pada pelukkan eommanya._

"_Sudah selesai chagi?" Tanya Leeteuk lembut sembari mengecup pipi Eunhyuk._

_Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk imut membuat kangin mengacak rambutnya sayang._

"_Tuan dan nyonya Lee, aku ingin membicarakan masalah Eunhyuk pada kalian berdua" ucap dokter Jung. Ucapannya terdengar serius._

_Sontak kangin dan Leeteuk saling memandang tak mengerti._

"_Ne bicaralah dokter" kangin mempersilahkan Dokter jung untuk memulai pembicaraannya._

"_Aku hanya ingin berbicara dengan kalian berdua saja" _

_Leeteuk yang mengerti lalu menyuruh Eunhyuk untuk bermain diluar ruang kerja dokter Jung. Eunhyuk sempat menolak dan meminta untuk tinggal lebih lama bersama mereka, tetapi dokter Jung membujuk Eunhyuk agar bermain di tempat khusus anak yang ada dirumah sakit itu dengan imingan akan mendapatkan susu strawberry._

_Eunhyuk yang notabenenya menyukai semua yang berbau strawberry langsung berbinar. Suster kim membawa Eunhyuk ke tempat khusus anak setelah dokter Jung meneleponnya._

"_Apa yang ingin dokter bicarakan pada kami" kangin memecah keheningan sesaat setelah Eunhyuk keluar dari ruangan dokter Jung._

_Dokter Jung mengeluarkan map besar berwarna kecoklatan dari bawah mejanya. Dengan perlahan dikeluarkannya isi dari map besar itu yang memperlihatkan kertas berbentuk plastic berwarna hitam dengan gambar putih yang agak buram yang diketahui adalah hasil rontgen milik Eunhyuk_

"_Ini adalah hasil pemeriksaan Eunhyuk" DokterJung menyerahkan hasil rontgen milik Eunhyuk kepada Leeteuk dan Kangin._

_Kangin menerimanya dan menatap Dokter Jung tak mengerti._

"_Untuk saat ini jantungnya masih normal. Tapi ia tidak boleh kelelahan. Itu akan mempengaruhi kerja jantungnya dan akan berakibat fatal padanya" jelas dokter Jung._

"_Satu lagi, ia harus diperiksa secara rutin sekitar 4 bulan sekali. Jika tidak kondisinya tidak akan stabil. Dan untuk saat ini kita hanya bisa memperkirakan ia akan bertahan hidup sampai usia 20 tahun"_

"_A-Apa maksud anda dokter?" Kangin menggebrak meja kerja dokter Jung. Matanya terlihat memerah. Wajahnya dan rahangnya terlihat mengeras._

"_Itu masih perkiraan saja tuan Lee. Kita hanya bisa berdoa untuknya"_

"_Jangan berbicara seolah itu adalah hasil finalnya. Eunhyuk adalah anak kami. dia adalah permata kami yang sangat berharga. Anda sebagai seorang dokter seharusnya tidak bisa berpikir sedangkal itu" geram Kangin. Leeteuk hanya bisa mengelus tangan kangin yang masih mengepal diatas meja guna menenangkan sang suami._

"_Maafkan saya tuan Lee" sesal dokter Jung._

"_Jadi bagaimana?" ujar Leeteuk lirih sembari menatap wajah dokter Jung._

"_Dia harus rutin check up 4 bulan sekali. Itu bisa mengurangi rasa sakit pada jantungnya dan kesehatannya akan terus terkontrol"_

_Leeteuk memberikan senyum lembut pada dokter Jung meskipun rasa perih dihatinya mengetahui fakta menyedihkan tentang anak semata wayangnya tak dapat disembunyikannya._

"_Terima kasih Dokter. Kami izin permisi"_

_Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Leeteuk berdiri sembari menarik tangan Kangin. Dengan sedikit membungkuk pada dokter Jung, setelah itu mereka keluar dari ruang kerja dokter Jung._

**Flashback Off**

Kangin masih terus memeluk tubuh Leeteuk saat sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Samchoon~, Imoo~" Taemin namja yang tadi memanggil kangin dan Leeteuk dengan sebutan samchon dan imo berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Taeminnie~" Leeteuk langsung saja memeluk Taemin sesaat setelah Taemin berada tepat didepan mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi? Ada apa dengan Hyukkie hyung?" nada khawatir keluar dari bibir Taemin.

"Entahlah Minnie, tadi ia baru saja pulang jalan-jalan bersama Donghae, tiba-tiba saja ia mengeluh kesakitan sambil memegang dadanya" lirih Leeteuk

"Donghae? Lee Donghae? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan namja itu?" Tanya Taemin heran.

Leeteuk hanya terdiam. Taemin yang sudah bisa menebak semua penyebab hyung-nya sakit langsung berlari keluar. Tak dipedulikannya suara Kangin dan Leeteuk yang memanggilnya.

-oOo-

**Donghae POV**

Aku berbaring diranjangku. Sesekali berguling tak tenang. Entahlah perasaanku kurang enak sekarang. Terasa seperti ada yang mengganjal tapi aku tidak tau itu apa.

Hyukkie, seperti ada yang aneh padanya. Mengapa ia sampai mimisan tadi? Wajahnya juga sedikit terlihat pucat. Apa aku harus menelepon atau mengiriminya pesan? Tapi ini sudah malam.

Arghh kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak tenang seperti ini.

"Minnie Hyung kembalikan "

Aishh suara magnae setan itu lagi. Pasti sekarang Sungmin hyung tengah menyita karena tak mau mengantarnya ke Mini market.

"Minnie hyuuuuuung"

Ck dasar pengganggu "YAK IBLIS PELANKAN SUARAMU. INI SUDAH MALAM"

"YAAK IKAN APA URUSANMU? INI BARU PUKUL 8"

Sial, kenapa jadi kau yang disalahkannya. Dasar maknae iblis

DRRTT DRTT

Ponselku bergetar. Apa itu pesan atau panggilan dari Hyukkie?

Dengan semangat kuraih ponselku dan membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk.

**From : 0881234xxx**

**Donghae hyung, temui aku sekarang di taman dekat rumah sakit Seoul.**

**Taemin**

Taemin? Tumben dia mengirimiku pesan. Dari mana ia mengetahui nomor ponselku? Apa dari Hyukkie?

Sebaiknya aku menemuinya. Siapa tahu ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikannya.

Segera kupakai dan menyambar kunci mobilku lalu keluar dari kamarku.

"Hyung aku pergi sebentar" ujarku pada Sungmin hyung yang tengah melakukan perdebatan kecil dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau kemana? Tadi aku menyuruhmu mengantarku kau tidak mau" jawab Sungmin hyung sinis.

"Mian aku ada urusan mendadak"

"Yaak Lee Donghae"

Segera kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu rumah kami tanpa memperdulikan teriakan lantang Sungmin hyung. Aku yakin sebentar lagi Kyuhyun akan berteriak kencang akibat pelampiasan kekesalan Sungmin hyung.

"ANDWAEEEEE. YAAK IKAN KAU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB"

Dan tebakanku seratus persen benar. Segera kulajukan mobilku menuju tempat yang disebut Taemin tadi. Tapi kenapa harus didekat rumah sakit? Apa ia sakit? Ah sudahlah.

**Donghae POV End**

-oOo-

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman. Langkah kakinya semakin cepat saat mata sendunya menemukan sosok seorang namja berwajah manis yang merupakan sepupu dari kekasihnya.

"Taeminie, ada apa mengajakku ma-"

Donghae langsung tercekat saat Taemin dengan cepat menghampirinya dan mencengkram kuat kerah jaket Donghae

"Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk menjaganya. TAPI MENGAPA KAU MEMBUATNYA SAKIT EOH?" geram Taemin. Kedua tangannya kuat mencengkram kerah jaket Donghae membuat Donghae agak sulit bernapas.

"T-Taeminnie, A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Donghae tak mengerti.

"Kau membawanya kemana hari ini? Kenapa ia bisa down seperti itu eoh?"

Suara Taemin merendah tetapi tak menghilangkan kesan datar dari nada suaranya.

Donghae mengernyitkan dahinya bingung "Membawa siapa? Siapa yang down"

"Tentu saja Hyukkie hyung PABBO" Taemin berucap sembari menekankan pada kata terakhirnya.

DEG

Donghae menegang. Jantungnya berpacu lebih kencang 'Apa ini arti dari perasaan tak tenangku tadi?' batinnya.

"Hyukkie hyung ada dirumah sakit sekarang" suara lirih Taemin bagaikan teriakkan yang menggelegar ditelinga Donghae. Kakinya lemas. Suaranya tercekat.

"Ru-rumah sakit? Wae?"

"Tentu saja dirawat" kembali Taemin menaikkan satu oktaf nada suaranya.

"Dari kecil Hyukkie hyung sudah memiliki kelainan pada jantungnya. Jantungnya lemah. Ia tak bisa bekerja terlalu keras apalagi kelelahan. Makanya saat aku tahu ia mengambil jurusan dance di universitas, aku juga mengikutinya agar bisa menjaganya"

Taemin menjeda kalimatnya sebentar menimbulkan suasana hening diantara mereka berdua.

"Aku pikir kau mengetahuinya. Aku bilang agar kau menjaganya tapi mengapa kau malah membuatnya sakit eoh?" Taemin menatap Donghae tajam. Tatapan menusuk dan mengintimidasi.

Sedang Donghae hanya bisa mendengarkan dengan hati yang sesak. Dada kirinya terasa sakit. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Wajah Eunhyuk berkelabatan di kepalanya.

"Hari ini usia Hyukkie hyung memasuki usia 20. Kau tahu, itu artinya saat ini Hyukkie hyung tengah berjuang untuk hidup dan matinya"

Suara Taemin semakin melemah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya berusaha menyembunyikan tangisnya.

"A-Apa maksudmu?" suara Donghae terdengar bergetar. Matanya sudah terlapisi Kristal bening yang sebentar lagi akan meluncur dengan bebasnya.

"APA MAKSUDMU TAEMIN" tanpa sadar Donghae berteriak dan mengguncang tubuh Taemin yang ada didepannya.

"Se-sebenarnya Hyukkie hyung pernah diperkirakan akan hidup sampai umur 20 tahun saja..Hiks.. itu karena Jantungnya tidak sehat..hiks…aku mohon selamatkan hyung-ku hiks… aku mohon"

Tangis Taemin pecah. Ia memohon pada Donghae sembari menangis. Donghae yang mendengar penuturan Taemin hanya terdiam. Napasnya memburu. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar hebat. Pipinya sudah dibasahi oleh air mata entah sejak kapan.

"Tidak…Hyukkie tidak boleh pergi meninggalkanku. Itu tidak boleh terjadi dan tidak akan pernah terjadi" ucap Donghae tegas. Dengan segera ia tarik lengan Taemin dan berlari menuju rumah sakit.

-oOo-

**Eunhyuk POV**

Aku dimana? Kenapa ini sangat gelap? Tuhan apakah ini hari terakhirku? Apakah yang dikatakan dokter Jung tempo hari adalah benar?

Hari ini adalah ulang tahunku yang kedua puluh. Aku sadar mungkin ini adalah hari terakhirku. Sejak mendengar secara tak sengaja percakapan eomma dan appa bersama dokter Jung tentang penyakitku aku jadi takut untuk menjadi dewasa.

Terang saja aku tahu. Sesaat setelah aku keluar bersama suster Kim dari ruangan dokter Jung, aku kembali lagi untuk bertanya pada dokter Jung dan tanpa sengaja mendengar percakapan itu.

Tuhan aku mohon jangan dulu kau mengambilku. Aku baru saja merasakan kebahagiaan hari ini. Aku baru saja menjadi kekasih Donghae, namja yang sangat aku cintai.

Aku masih ingin bertemu dengannya, bermain dengan choco, jalan-jalan dengan Taemin, memeluk eomma dan appa dan masih banyak lagi yang ingin ku lakukan.

Tuhan aku mohon berikan aku kesempatan. Aku berjanji akan taat pada-Mu. Aku hanya ingin hidup lebih lama bersama orang-orang yang aku sayangi.

Aku mohon…

Berikan aku satu kesempatan lagi….

Aku mohon pada-Mu Tuhan…

**Eunhyuk POV End**

-oOo-

"Taeminnie" Teriak Leeteuk saat melihat Taemin yang diseret oleh seorang namja yang diketahui itu adalah Donghae.

"Kau dari mana saja?" ucap Kangin lalu beralih menatap Donghae yang ada disamping Taemin.

"A-Aku Donghae" ucap Donghae yang mengerti tatapan bertanya Kangin.

CKLEK

Suara pintu terbuka menampilkan seorang dokter dengan mata foxinya keluar dari ruangan IGD tersebut. sontak 4 orang yang sudah menunggu itu beralih menatap dokter Jung.

"Bagaimana keadaanya? Apa ia baik-baik saja?" Leeteuk langsung memberondong dokter Jung dengan pertanyaannya.

"Do-dokter" suara Kangin terdengar gugup dan lirih.

Dokter Jung hanya bisa menarik napas berat kemudian tersenyum yang menimbulkan berbagai spekulasi di kepala 4 orang yang tengah menunggu jawabannya dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Aku yakin kali ini keajaiban sedang berpihak pada Hyukkie" Senyum dokter Jung semakin lebar.

"Ma-maksud dokter?" seru Leeteuk tak sabar.

"Aku tidak tahu ini berkat doa kalian semua atau keinginan hidup Hyukkie yang sangat besar, tetapi jantungnya normal" Dokter Jung menjeda kalimatnya dan menatap Leeteuk dan Kangin.

"Maaf jika aku pernah memberikan perkiraan yang menyakitkan pada Hyukkie waktu itu. Aku tarik kembali ucapanku. Maafkan aku" dokter Jung membungkuk pada Leeteuk dan Kangin menyampaikan penyesalan dan permohonan maafnya.

"Ja-jadi Hyukkie hyung akan tetap hidup?" ujar Taemin sembari memandang lekat wajah dokter Jung.

Dokter jung hanya tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. "Tapi ia harus rajin check up" lanjutnya kemudia.

Semua yang ada di depan ruang IGD itu tampak gembira. Leeteuk dan Kangin saling berpelukkan meluapkan perasaan gembira mereka. Taemin menangis sesenggukkan meluapkan perasaan bahagianya. Sedang Donghae tengah berdoa mengucap syukur dalam hati karena Hyukkie-nya selamat.

"Pasien akan segera dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan. Kalian bisa melihatnya disana" ujar Dokter jung yang mendapat anggukkan setuju oleh ke empat orang yang ada dihadapannya.

-oOo-

"Hei Hyukkie hyung, kau belum bangun juga? Aku akan memberikanmu hadiah yang kujanjikan padamu" Taemin duduk di bangku di sisi ranjang Eunyuk sembari menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk yang bebas dari infuse.

"Taeminnie, mungkin Hyukkie masih dipengaruhi oleh obat bius" Leeteuk menghampiri Taemin dan mengelus punggungnya lembut.

"Tapi imo ini sudah sangat lama"

"Tenanglah, hyungmu akan baik-baik saja. Kau dengar perkataan dokter Jung tadi kan?"

Taemin mengangguk dan kembali menggenggam erat tangan Eunhyuk.

Sedang diluar ruang rawat terlihat Donghae yang sedang duduk dibangku tunggu sembari menundukkan wajahnya. Ia mengenggam kedua tangannya erat. Ingin rasanya ia menghampiri Eunhyuk-nya dan memeluknya, tapi ia sadar, keluarga Eunhyuk lebih berhak dibanding dirinya yang hanya merupakan namja chingu Eunhyuk meskipun itu terhitung sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Kau tidak akan masuk?"

Suara berat Kangin menyapa telinga Donghae. Dengan sigap Donghae mengangkat kepalanya dan berdiri kemudian membungkuk memberi hormat pada Kangin.

"Duduklah"

Donghae kembali duduk dikuti Kangin yang kemudian duduk disebelahnya.

"Mian ahjussi, aku tidak bermaksud membuat Hyukkie sakit seperti itu"

Suara Donghae terdengar bergetar. Ia sadar bahwa yang membuat Hyukkie-nya seperti itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak usah menyalahkan dirimu. Anak itu memang sudah menderita sejak kecil. Jantungnya tidak normal. Aku bersyukur Tuhan masih memberinya kesempatan entah sampai kapan"

Donghae mengernyitkan dahinya dan menatap wajah Kangin. Kangin yang sadar ditatap langsung berbalik menatap Donghae dan tersenyum lembut.

"Kita tidak pernah tahu rencana Tuhan pada kita kan? Aku ingin kau menjaga Hyukkie. Sepertinya ia sangat menyukaimu. Bahkan ia tidak pernah terlihat senang seperti saat kau akan menjemputnya tempo hari"

Mata Kangin terlihat menerawang "Hanya kau yang bisa menjaganya"

Kangin berdiri dari duduknya dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Donghae. "Ayo masuk. Aku yakin kau ingin sekali melihatnya"

Donghae tersenyum dan menerima uluran tangan Kangin tanpa ragu kemudian mereka memasuki ruangan dimana Eunhyuk dirawat saat ini.

-oOo-

"Hae kau mau kemana? Apa kau memiliki kuliah hari ini? Tapi ini kan hari minggu" Seorang namja jangkung berwajah tampan menginterupsi langkah Donghae saat ia melewati ruang tamu rumahnya.

"Aku perlu kerumah sakit appa"

"Rumah sakit? Apa ada temanmu yang sakit?" seru Kibum yang baru saja duduk disamping suaminya.

"Ehm…sebenarnya yang sakit bukan temanku eomma tapi…namja chinguku"

"MWO NAMJA CHINGU? YAK IKAN KENAPA KAU DULUAN YANG MENDAPAT NAMJA CHINGU" teriak Kyuhyun tak suka. Kalian heran kenapa ia bisa berteriak seperti itu? Nah Kyuhyun dan juga Sungmin sedang berada diruang TV yang bersebelahan dengan ruang tamu.

Sungmin tengah berlatih dengan gitar kesayangannya sedang Kyuhyun sedang bermesraan dengan kekasih virtualnya.

"Apa urusanmu iblis" balas Donghae tak kalah sengit.

"YAAK KAU-" perkataan Kyuhyun terpotong saat Sungmin bertanya pada Donghae.

"Hae apa namja chingumu yang sakit itu Hyukkie?"

"MWO HYUKKIE?"

PLETAK

Satu jitakan berhasil mendarat dikepala Kyuhyun.

"Tak bisakah kau tidak berteriak Lee Kyuhyun?" Suara Sungmin terkesan datar dan dingin membuat nyali seorang Kyuhyun menjadi ciut.

"Ne hyung, sekarang ia tengah dirawat dirumah sakit" jawab Donghae.

"Sudah lama kah?"

Donghae menggeleng "Sejak kemarin malam hyung"

"Hyung akan menemanimu kesana. Tunggu hyung ne"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Donghae, Sungmin telah melesat kedalam kamarnya dan mengambil jaket serta kunci mobilnya.

"Khaja. Kita pakai mobil hyung saja" Sungmin menarik tangan Donghae menuju pintu rumah mereka.

"Minnie, Hae sebaiknya kalian membawa sesuatu untuk Hyukkie" ujar Kibum dan mendapat anggukkan dari Siwon.

"Kami akan membelinya dijalan eomma" Sungmin kembali menarik tangan Donghae

"YAAK APA KALIAN TIDAK AKAN MENGAJAKKU?" teriak kyuhyun kesal.

"Tidak tuan muda Lee, Kau harus membantu appa hari ini" perkataan appanya sukses membuat Kyuhyun terduduk lemas sembari menekuk wajahnya kesal.

'Aish bisa-bisanya mereka meninggalkanku. Dan lagi kenapa pangeran ikan itu lebih dulu mendapatkan namja chingu? Bukankah aku lebih tampan darinya' batin Kyuhyun narsis.

Kibum dan Siwon hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah anak bungsu mereka.

-oOo-

"Annyeong ahjumma, Hyukkie"

Donghae membungkukkan badannya hormat pada Leeteuk sesaat setelah memasuki ruang rawat Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk tersenyum pada Donghae .

"Kau sudah datang?" Leeteuk menghampiri Donghae lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang ada disamping Donghae. Mengerti dengan tatapan Leeteuk Donghae segera memperkenalkan Sungmin.

"Ini hyung-ku ahjumma" ucap Donghae.

"Annyeong Lee Sungmin imnida" ujar Sungmin sembari memberikan senyum manisnya.

Leeteuk membalas senyum Sungmin "Pergilah Hae, Hyukkie sudah menunggumu dari tadi"

Donghae tersenyum dan mengangguk kemudian berjalan menghampiri Eunhyuk yang tengah terduduk manis dirajangnya. Sungminpun mengekor dibelakang Donghae sedang Leeteuk keluar dari kamar Eunhyuk.

"Annyeong Hae" sapa Eunhyuk.

"Annyeong chagi" balas Donghae kemudian mengecup lembut kening Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menunduk malu, wajahnya memerah akibat kecupan Donghae. Sungmin terkikik geli melihat tingkah Eunhyuk.

"Aigoo manisnyaa, yak Hae jika nanti Hyukkie menikah denganmu ia akan menjadi namja termanis dirumah kita" goda sungmin sembari menyikut lengan Donghae

"Tentu saja hyung. Hyukkie-ku memang yang paling manis" seru Donghae semangat.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa menunduk lebih dalam. Wajahnya terasa panas seakan terbakar.

"Hyukkie gwenchana? Kenapa wajahmu memerah chagi?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng dan semakin menundukkan wajahnya.

"Yaak Pabbo, Hyukkie sedang malu" ujar Sungmin.

Sungmin lalu duduk disisi ranjang Eunhyuk dan mengangkat dagu Eunhyuk dengan tangannya.

"Aigoo kau sangat manis chagi" Sungmin mengelus lembut pipi Eunhyuk sedang Eunhyuk hanya menatapnya polos.

"Yaak hyung, dia kekasihku kau tidak boleh memanggilnya chagi" Donghae menurunkan tangan Sungmin dari pipi Eunhyuk.

"Diamlah pabbo"

Donghae hanya menggembungkan pipinya kesal akibat bentakkan Sungmin padanya membuat Eunhyuk yang melihatnya hanya bisa menahan tawa.

"Annyeong, Lee Sungmin imnida. Kau panggil Minnie hyung saja ne" ujar Sungmin lembut.

Eunhyuk mengangguk imut "Hyukkie imnida"

"Kyaaa imutnyaaa" refleks Sungmin memeluk Eunhyuk dengan erat membuat Eunhyuk meringis.

"Yaak hyung. Lepaskan Hyukkie-ku. Dia sedang sakit tau"

Donghae kembali mencak-mencak tak jelas sembari melepaskan pelukan Sungmin pada Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie chagi gwenchana? Maafkan hyungku yang hyper ini ne"

PLETAK

"Aww hyuung, kau memukul kepalaku" jerit Donghae

"Jaga bicaramu ikan, oh iya mana bunga untuk Hyukkie?"

"bunga? Omo itu ada dimobil hyung. Tunggu sebentar aku akan mengambilnya"

Dengan tergesa Donghae keluar dari ruang rawat Eunhyuk menyisakan sungmin dan Eunhyuk didalam kamar itu.

"Dasar childish. Kenapa kau mau berpacaran dengannya Hyukkie?" goda sungmin

Sungmin mengelus rambut Eunhyuk lembut. Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum pada Sungmin.

"Sifatnya memang seperti itu tapi ia sangat penyayang" tambah Sungmin.

"Gumawo hyung"

Eunhyuk lalu memeluk Sungmin dan Sungmin membalas pelukkannya erat

-oOo-

"Aish…kenapa aku bisa lupa membawa bunga ini masuk. Semoga saja belum layu"

Donghae menutup pintu mobilnya dan berjalan sembari memegang bunga lily putih ditangannya. Senyumnya tak pernah luput dari wajah tampannya. Sesekali ia mencium aroma lily itu untuk memastikan kesegaran dari bunga itu.

"Ne..aku ada dirumah sakit sekarang. Tenanglah eomma. Aku akan mendapatkan hati Hyukkie kali ini"

DEG

Langkah Donghae terhenti saat telinganya tak sengaja mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan oleh namja yang baru saja melewatinya. Matanya nanar menatap punggung namja tadi. Hampir saja lily yang dipegangnya terjatuh namun dengan sigap ia mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Siapa namja itu? Apa hubungannnya dengan Hyukkie ku?"

.

.

.

**To becontinued**

Gimana chap 3nya? Agak mengecewakan ya? Ceritanya drama banget -_- . Mian ne. tapi bagaimanapun Riyy harap ada yang mau ripiu hehehe. Oh iya Riyy mau berterima kasih sama **Sullhaehyuk** saengnya Riyy yang udah memperingatkan Riyy tentang alur ff ini. Hampir saja Riyy gak konsist. Gumawo ne saeng.

Ini dia balasan ripunya :

Guest : nanti juga tau di chap ini chingu

Haiiro-Sora : iya dasar Choco pengganggu. Kalo penyakit Hyukkie nanti juga tau di chap ini. Kalo soal Donghae yang penasaran atau gak sebenarnya ia cukup penasaran hanya malas nanya #plak

iss sie jewels : gumawo udah ripiu. Ehm sebenarnya penyakit hyukkie gak parah hanya sedikit parah *eh? Reaksi si ikan nanti liat aja di chap ini

Guest : hehe masalah Hyukkie baca aja chap ini nanti ketemu kok jawabannya

Sullhaehyuk : buat sull, eon udah PM kok. Jadi gak usah dijawab ne saeng.

nurul. : gak parah kok. Nanti juga tahu di chap ini

HAEHYUK : siip ini dah lanjut kok

kaguya734 : bagusnya gimana ? tapi kegnya gak deh. Gumawo dah mau ripiu

Yehyuk Eunhae : ini dia chap selanjtnya. Ehm gak tau juga tuh si evil suka apa gak sama Hyukkie #ditoyor

lyndaariezz : iya doong. Di chap ini udah ketahuan kok

okeh gumawo semuanya. #deepbow

eh ada ff barunya Riyy tuh. Judulnya 'eternal Kiss' mau baca?


End file.
